


【荷兰抖】孕期日常

by fruit37



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom, 缺软, 荷兰抖
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: *荷兰抖+一点点点点缺软提及，本尼打了个酱油*abo纯架空设定，所以之前都是【单身汉】，荷兰本尼是alpha，抖老师是omega*三人职业不变都是演员，目前同居状态中*抖老师怀孕了*孩子是荷兰的*本尼老师对不起，下一次就轮到你主场了





	【荷兰抖】孕期日常

**Author's Note:**

> *荷兰抖+一点点点点缺软提及，本尼打了个酱油  
> *abo纯架空设定，所以之前都是【单身汉】，荷兰本尼是alpha，抖老师是omega  
> *三人职业不变都是演员，目前同居状态中  
> *抖老师怀孕了  
> *孩子是荷兰的  
> *本尼老师对不起，下一次就轮到你主场了

Holland满头大汗地跑进屋里时，Tom正在塞满了羽绒靠枕和毯子的宽大扶手椅里缩成一团睡得脸红扑扑。他手里的剧本不知何时掉到了地毯上，一只手搭在鼓起的孕肚上，另一只手落在扶手旁。他应该是忘了穿拖鞋，光裸的脚掌就那么落在地毯上，万幸bobby就睡在他脚边，正用自己暖烘烘的肚子焐着那双白皙修长的脚。  
Holland挑挑眉——如果是Benedict看到这一幕，Tom一定会在睡醒之后被教育一通，啊，指不定还会被逼着足交？直到他哭着认错，抽泣着保证以后一定好好穿毛绒袜子之后才会被放过吧。那样的Tom当然也很美味，但眼前Holland有更重要的问题要解决。  
Holland悄悄走近，bobby被他的脚步声惊醒，睁眼看了一下之后又继续舒舒服服地侧躺回去。它腹部柔软光滑的绒毛熨贴摩擦着Tom敏感的双足，弄得Tom在睡梦中不自觉地蜷缩起脚趾，眉头微微皱起，薄唇冒出一串含含糊糊的黏软梦话。Holland耳朵尖，分辨出了“puppy，不，别闹”这几个词，猜想Tom大概是梦到之前自己把他锁在床上舔他全身舔到他崩溃那次了。Tom的脸比刚才又红了点，很有点娇羞可人的意味。Holland走到他身边蹲下，又把他身上的毯子往上拽了拽，让他只露出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，Holland闻着Tom身上清甜的奶味儿，想起那次令Tom全线崩溃哭闹了一整晚的事，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

Tom怀孕五个月的时候，本来就体质敏感的他简直被突如其来的汹涌情欲虐待到夜不能寐，每天身体都滚烫而柔软，汁液充沛到Holland随便摸几下他都会哭着潮吹。那时候Tom连内裤都不敢穿，每天挺着有了点弧度的肚子到处躲藏，唾弃自己没用的身体，然后又会被两位alpha抓出来好好安抚。阴蒂和阴唇每天都是红肿的，轻轻一碰就颤抖着流出热汁，乳头更是被Holland玩的不像样，有一次Tom甚至只是被捏了几下乳头就高潮了。Benedict不得已在家里各处都放了装满温热柠檬水的保温壶，以避免Tom因为水分流失过多——他每次潮吹的时候都会哭，脱水脱的一塌糊涂——而导致身体出问题。  
Benedict昨天拍完戏才回来，现在还在侧卧里补眠，Holland缠着Tom在主卧里胡来。“吃饭之前先帮您把水挤干净”，这是他的原话，Tom刚听到的时候简直惊呆了，下意识就想去拧小孩儿耳朵问他哪里学来的这种荤话，但是手肘一接触到自己浑圆的腹部又猛的清醒过来——这个“小孩儿”也是他腹里胎儿的另一位父亲。于是Tom整个人迅速红的像个火龙果，Holland倒是不知道他心里又在想什么乱七八糟的，看他红着脸不知所措就立刻顺杆爬，手指头随便抽插了几下就把阴茎整个送了进去，Tom被他这一下插的差点一口气上不来，眼泪立刻就下来了。  
Holland乖巧的帮他摘掉眼镜，又在他耳边黏黏糊糊的撒娇讨好，下面倒是毫不含糊的一阵猛顶，直接把子宫口顶开了。Tom被他欺负到哽咽，又不能哭太大声，害怕影响Benedict休息，他修剪整齐饱满圆润的手指头在Holland后背上胡乱抓挠却不敢真的用力，只能小小声的抽泣求饶。  
Holland到现在都分不清Tom到底是因为太爽才哭还是因为强烈的羞耻感才哭，反正这二者对于他来说差别不大。Tom的小穴可比他的嘴老实多了，也淫荡多了，每次Holland操他女穴的时候都能听到下面噗嗤噗嗤的水声，Tom就算本来没有哭，在听到水声也会瞬间整个人变红，然后开始咬着嘴唇啜泣——就像现在这样。  
最可爱的是他甚至会试图去堵Holland的耳朵，还会慌张的在Holland脸上亲来亲去，不断小声说“sorry”，Holland问他为什么道歉他又不肯说话了，只摇着头流泪。Holland有点懵懂又有点说不出来的快意，于是更加用力的抽插，几次龟头都插进了子宫口，还非要在那个湿润火热的紧窄入口恶意满满地转几圈凿出一个小小入口之后才肯出来。Tom被弄的大哭大叫，流着泪求他慢点，孩子受不了的。然后又用自己毛茸茸的胡子去蹭Holland的侧脸讨好求饶，灰绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的聚不起光，哽咽着说些好听的求饶话，又是“puppy”又是“乖孩子”，但他不知道Holland早就在Benedict那边认真学习过孕期知识了，而用胡子蹭脸和叫“puppy”这种行为在被吵醒之后一脸低气压路过的Benedict看来都属于自寻死路——这跟他掰开自己的大腿求Holland操哭他有什么区别？  
“好样的，Holland，再来个三十分钟，记得内射，不然胎儿营养跟不上。我先去煮个汤，等会儿给他喂点水，我听他嗓子又有点哑了。”  
Holland一边欢快地回答“好的Benedict先生”一边抓住Tom乱蹬的双腿扛在自己肩上。  
“您的柔韧性可真好！”Holland大声赞扬，“这里面，”他又用力撞了一下，“真舒服，又热又潮湿，我真想一直呆在里面……”  
Holland兴奋的喋喋不休，他就这个毛病，一上床就忍不住话痨，偏偏他下面的动作还不受干扰，撞的Tom下体乱七八糟汁液四溢，女穴被插成了小Holland的形状。Tom大腿根都在抖，要知道他怀孕之前连续长跑一小时都不会抖成这样，他整个人完全处在昏迷和崩溃的边缘，连话都说不出来了。  
Tom根本跟不上Holland的体力，Holland年轻又热爱运动，对这具肉体抱有无限的热情和渴望，Tom想抱怨他太快太猛了，然而他连抱怨的话都很难完整说出口。他现在甚至控制不住自己的表情，已经完全被拖进情欲漩涡里沉浮的可怜的Tom先生，这算是太过贪心的后果吗？Holland夸他笑的真好看的时候他才惊觉过来自己居然被操到露出傻乎乎的笑容，但他没办法管理自己。  
他合不拢嘴，也停止不了哭泣，他的舌尖一直露在外面，方便Holland叼起来吸咬，他的双手最开始还能好好的来回爱抚Holland肌肉贲张的漂亮肩膀，后来只能无力的落在胸口上无意识的玩弄自己红肿挺翘的乳头。而Holland几次戳弄他子宫口的时候Tom更是控制不住的浑身颤抖又哭又闹，脚趾头痉挛着蜷缩又张开，眼睛都快翻白了，整个人就像被强行打开的蚌肉一样柔软湿润又悲惨可怜。奶白色的饱满修长肉体在被他自己体液浸润到黏腻的床单上扭动挣扎，五个月大的孕肚上全是他自己射出来的精液，潮吹时喷出来的热液更是把Holland的大腿上都弄得黏黏糊糊的。但Holland不在乎，甚至还挺高兴的，他打算等下做完之后直接去Benedict面前炫耀一下，虽然八成得不到什么积极反馈就是了（上一次他炫耀的时候Benedict直接翻了个白眼，“你认真的？就这样？”）。  
Holland到现在为止只射过一次，但孕夫已经哭叫着潮吹三次射精两次了。Tom怎么求饶都没用，Holland还精神满满地说“我觉得您这次说不定可以做到连续潮吹，uncle Tom，相信你自己”，而面红耳赤的Tom只想拿胶带封住他的嘴顺带把他踹下床，但当他抬头看到Holland闪闪发光满是汗水的年轻的脸庞和他嘴角的笑容时又舍不得了。他只得努力抬头去亲Holland的眼睛和额头，像哄小孩子那样用力的嘬吻，发出湿漉漉的声响。  
Holland被他毫无自觉地勾引惹得眼睛都红了，身下撞击的动作越来越用力混乱不得章法，然而就算是这样Tom依然能从中得到无限的快感。他的阴茎已经射不出东西了，就那么可怜巴巴的立着，偶尔吐点清液出来，小穴十成十是肿了，估计走路都困难。反正这个周末也不打算出门，在家看看书也好，Tom叹息着放松身体尽力配合Holland，脚后跟轻轻敲着小孩劲瘦的后腰，无声的默许他更过分一点。  
Tom其实对于做爱并没有特别大的热情，哪怕是身体叫嚣着要他求人操自己，他也不是不能忍——以前空窗期的时候，发情他全是自己咬牙忍过来的。然而一旦面对的是Benedict和Holland他就没法子了，只要想到自己是被他们如此深切的关爱保护着，而他们又对自己的身体和灵魂如此渴求，Tom就会瞬间陷入精神层面的欲求不满，而这才是最令他感到不安的：他不确定这种美好的生活能持续多久，也不确定自己是否有能力去维持，更不确定一旦某天美好被打破之后自己还能不能继续当一个快乐的单身汉——至少表面上看起来是快乐的。  
Holland敏锐地发现了Tom的走神，他皱起鼻子，鼻尖像小狗儿似的在Tom脸上拱来拱去，阴茎也不老实的到处乱戳。Tom被戳的惊喘一声，抬起水汪汪的圆眼睛看着他：“puppy……慢点……”  
“您又走神了！”Holland不满地咬了他鼻头一口，“Benedict先生跟我说您总是没有安全感，我之前还半信半疑，现在……是我们给您的爱还不够多吗？您为什么还不能完全放下心呢？”  
“不，puppy，你听我说……你很好，你们都很好，是我的问题，”Tom简直被眼前这场景弄得哭笑不得，为什么自己要在被插入的情况下对插入自己的人进行心理辅导？这臭小子一脸严肃，下面倒是一点没见疲软。“都是些小问题，真的没什么，比起那个……”Tom暗示性的收缩小穴夹紧Holland的阴茎，“我觉得咱们眼前还有更重要的问题要解决，不是吗？”  
这不是Holland第一次在床上突然开始谈正事儿，也不是Tom第一次岔开话题。以往这招都很管用，Holland会立刻嗷呜一声扑上来撒欢儿的把他操到晕头转向，虽然很累但至少把问题糊弄过去了，然而这次Holland可没那么好对付。  
“这样不对，有问题就得解决，这还是您教我的，”Holland抿起嘴唇，索性直起身，阴茎也从Tom体内抽出来了。体内突然空虚的滋味可不太好受，Tom打了个哆嗦，下意识搂住自己的肩膀。  
他没想到这个不经意的动作闯了大祸。  
Holland像是看到什么铁证一样满脸伤心地看着他：“您看！您难受的时候总是下意识自己搂住自己，您为什么不来搂住我呢？”  
Tom简直想捂住自己的脸，或者干脆倒在床上大笑，他差点就这么做了，还好他克制住了自己。  
“我想你一定误解了什么，puppy，我……”  
Holland伸手捂住Tom的嘴，手指下那温润的触感让他心猿意马了一小下，然后他又立刻维持住自己严肃的表情。  
“这不是您的错，是我的问题，我得身体力行的告诉您，您在我心中到底有多重要。”  
当Holland不知道从哪个角落里扒拉出来Benedict的领带的时候，Tom后知后觉地发现自己大概真的要遭殃。  
而当Holland用领带捆住他双手并把领带固定在床头立柱上时候，Tom慌了。  
“puppy，不要闹了……”  
“我没有闹，”Holland俯身上前啾的一口亲了下Tom额头上的伤疤，“其实从刚喜欢上您的时候到现在，我就一直怀揣着各种隐秘的想法，只是怕吓到您我才一直忍耐，”他的鼻尖顶住Tom的鼻尖，棕色的眼睛里满是认真，“我总怕我过分的爱会把您压垮，但是如今看来，是我想的太多，反而让您有了莫须有的担忧。”  
Holland深吸一口气，一脸郑重的宣布：“我要把您从头舔到脚。”  
Tom笑出声了。  
这真不能怪他，你知道，这场景实在是、实在是——过于可爱，既古怪又可爱，既纯真又色情，阴茎处于勃起状态的年轻男人跪坐在双腿大开的中年怀孕男人面前说我要把您舔一遍，就像小狗舔骨头那样，这画面很难想象，但如果主角是Holland和Tom的话，一切又变得顺理成章起来。  
Holland理所当然的被Tom的笑声刺激到了，但这次他下定了决心，他甚至没用狗狗眼谴责Tom，要知道这一向是Holland获取好处的利器——年轻男孩的狗狗眼在Tom面前无往不摧。  
Tom还在笑，圆滚滚的肚子小幅度的抽动，Holland叹了口气，低下头亲亲Tom被汗水打湿的金棕色卷发：“我真希望您能一直这么笑着。”  
我真希望您能一直快乐。  
Holland顺着Tom的额头一路舔到鼻尖，当然也没忘了颧骨和脸颊，甚至还舔了舔对方毛茸茸的胡子。他的舌头很灵活，薄软又调皮，路过嘴唇的时候直接闯进了Tom的口腔里，仔仔细细地把他两排洁白细小的牙齿舔了一遍。  
“有点儿甜。”  
Holland砸砸嘴，如是宣布，而Tom逐渐笑不出来了。  
他终于发现，Holland是认真的要把他从头舔到脚。  
Holland慢慢舔过他肉嘟嘟的耳垂，舔过他颤动的喉结和脆弱美丽的脖颈，舔过他结实可靠的肩膀和锋利的锁骨，他顺着Tom汗毛稀少的腋窝（Tom试着挣扎然而没什么效果）一股脑儿舔到手腕，又将Tom蜷缩起来的手指强硬打开，这时候倒是能看出来Tom双手被捆住的好处了，Holland将他的十根手指舔的啧啧作响，又挨个指肚轻轻咬过去。Tom已经说不出话了，他紧闭双眼假装自己只是一只泰迪熊，然而红透的身体出卖了他的慌张和害羞。Holland简直对他爱不释手，他啃咬过Tom饱满有弹性的胸膛，特意留了乳头没有碰——他注意到Tom偷偷睁开眼瞄自己，真可爱，Holland总是对Tom的视线很敏感，这也是他的长处之一——这种地方值得留到最后慢慢享受不是吗？  
舌尖滑到肚脐眼的时候Tom整个人都弹起来了——字面意义上的弹起来，他带着哭腔求Holland不要再玩了，甚至还说了“请你进来吧”，然而没用，Holland坚定的将舌尖伸进肚脐眼里用力搅动了几圈，Tom双腿不停颤抖，哭的像个小孩子一样，喃喃抱怨说那里脏不要舔，然而实际上Tom的身体很干净，甜蜜的信息素之下还带着一股洁净的水气味道，现在又掺杂了他的淡薄汗水和浓郁的体液味儿，当然，对于Holland来说这简直就是完美催情剂，他又狠狠在Tom小腹上吸了一口，留下一个耀武扬威的吻痕，而后顺着体毛一路向下，直接含住了Tom的阴茎。  
“！！！”  
Holland感觉到Tom的双腿紧紧夹住了自己的脑袋，如果不讨论客观感受的话这画面其实挺色情的，再加上Tom语无伦次的求饶和哭声就更令人血脉贲张了。然而这也架不住Tom腿劲儿实在很大——热爱长跑的人大腿根儿都这么有力吗？而且他今天已经射过不下三次了，Holland想了想，还是放过了这根漂亮可怜的小东西（当然客观尺寸绝对跟“小”这个字儿没半点关系）。  
他的舌尖顺着阴茎上的青筋一路下滑，而后一口叼住阴蒂慢条斯理的啃咬。  
Tom还没来得及长出一口气就彻底哽住了。  
正在煮汤的Benedict听到了一声来自楼上的尖利哭喊声，刚安静了两秒钟之后又是一连串的胡乱哭叫还有床铺的吱呀作响声，他估算了下这里距离主卧的距离，耸了耸肩，打开柜门又掏出了一包意面：全家最受宠的那位肯定又在玩什么过分的游戏，Tom估计会被欺负到虚脱，晚饭还是多做点吧。  
事实上Holland并没想到自己的举动会惹来这么严重的后果——这也许就是所谓的压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草？Tom现在就像一个关不上的水龙头，不管是上面还是下面。他哭的比刚才所有时候加在一起都要凶，女穴更是直接潮吹了，而Holland的舌尖甚至还没伸进去。Holland立刻就迷上了这种崩溃状态，他试探性的把舌头伸进小穴刮了一遍——这行为简直称得上是捅了马蜂窝，Tom一瞬间又哭又叫，双腿不停的蹬来蹬去就是蹬不对地方。他的脸上出现了小孩子被无缘无故欺负的委屈表情，配上他毛茸茸的精心修剪的胡子，温柔深邃的眉眼和又尖又漂亮的下巴产生了一种矛盾又令人错不开眼的可爱可怜。然而Holland完全错过了这美景——他还在努力用舌头让他亲爱的honey彻底迷失自我呢，说起来Tom已经潮吹了四次？五次？Holland一边舔一边迷迷糊糊地想刚才Benedict是不是要他给Tom喂点水来着？不如就干脆把Tom自己流的汁水喂给他好了，但是这样做的话Tom一定会发怒，说不定还会不让他上床，那就得不偿失了……  
他这边脑补的正欢，舌头也没闲着，舔穴舔的十分欢快。那边Tom已经放弃了，他迷蒙地看着头顶的灯光（虽然他其实什么都看不清），迷迷糊糊地自我反省：为什么要在做爱的时候走神呢？为什么要笑呢？为什么……自己到底做了什么才导致了这个结果？Holland真的爱自己吗？  
我……能永远拥有这份爱吗？  
Tom想的头疼，灰绿色的眼睛衬托的微红眼眶更加惹人怜爱，鼻头是像草莓布丁一样近乎于透明的粉红色，他脑子里净是些乱七八糟的东西，根本不知道自己有多讨人喜欢。  
Holland倒是挺开心他意识不到这点的，Benedict对此表示无所谓，毕竟情敌这种东西真是少一个不少多一个不多，Tom出现在这个世界上大概就是用来给人好好爱的，谁能抵挡得住他的魅力呢？  
反正我不能。Tom又抽搐着潮吹了一次，Holland美滋滋地咬了口阴蒂作为收尾。Tom已经从哭喊转为小声啜泣了，双腿也乖乖搭在Holland肩膀上，倒是方便了Holland舔他那双长腿。青年极认真地顺着薄软皮肤下的肌肉线条舔舐，双手捏住脚腕来回揉捏，又去啃他常年不见光的雪白脚背，咬他长得规规矩矩的脚趾头，Tom微弱的挣扎Holland权当情趣，他一边舔Tom颤抖着的脚踝，一边观察Tom满是泪痕的脸。  
看起来还好，应该不至于生气到不让自己接近。  
Holland终于舔够了，他心满意足地看着瘫软在床上的Tom，就像一只奶狗看着自己心爱的肉骨头。  
哦不，他还忘了最重要的地方。  
“您感觉怎么样，还好吗？现在您知道我有多爱您了吗……”  
Holland俯身蹭着Tom撒娇，狗崽儿一样嗅来嗅去，逗得Tom也笑起来。  
“看看这只小狗，是找不到回家的路了吗？”Tom虚弱又亲昵地调笑，“嘘嘘嘘——乖狗狗，乖孩子……好了puppy，快松开我，你还没射吧？我用手帮你……”  
“还差一个地方。”  
“嗯？”  
Tom没反应过来，他呆呆地看着Holland突然发光的双眼。  
“从您怀孕开始，我就一直在想什么时候才能喝到您的乳汁……”青年的双手暗示性的握住Tom的胸部缓慢揉捏，“我昨天看了书，书上说怀孕五个月左右的omega就会出现不同程度的沁乳了，您没发现吗？您的这里越来越有弹性了……”  
Holland身体慢慢下移，Tom有种不好的预感，而这预感马上就成真了。  
青年低下头含住一边乳头，另一只手灵活熟练地捏住另一边乳头揉捏。他不像以往那样只是咬咬舔舔，而是充满技巧的含吮，舌尖抵着乳孔大力嘬吸，发出暧昧淫乱的声音。Tom已经没力气挣扎了，但他体内的异常感还是让他恐慌起来——他最近确实觉得胸部有点隐隐胀痛，但也只当成是孕期的生理反应，Holland这样用力的吸吮其实减轻了他的疼痛，但却给他带来了另一种不可控的感觉——有什么东西要出来了。这感觉很强烈，他忍不住又阻止不了，下体也悄悄流出了蜜液，Tom无所适从，只能哄着Holland松口放过他——当然是没起到任何作用。  
Holland本身只是想过一过瘾，他惦记Tom的乳头也不是一天两天了，倒没真想过能吸出乳汁来，所以当他真的尝到一丝若有若无的奶味的时候，他整个人都愣住了。  
Tom出奶了Tom出奶了Tom出奶了……  
？？？？？  
Holland赶紧又用力吸了几口，在Tom崩溃的哭喊声之中一股细细的乳汁流进了他喉咙里。这味道并算不上好，还有点腥，但对于Holland来说这就是世界上最美味的饮品。他又努力吸了几口，直到确定这边都吸空了，他才抬起头用满是奶味儿的嘴和Tom接吻。  
“您尝尝，”Holland热切地说，“您的奶味儿真浓！”  
Tom快昏死过去了，他决定从明天起就给Holland单独立家规，以下词汇（包括但不限于：乳汁，奶，乳房，吸）均不能使用，使用了就罚抄《李尔王》三十遍。  
当然，这也没能阻拦住Holland当下的快乐，他很有义气的决定留着另一边的奶不喝（“Benedict先生也有份！”“不许跟Ben提这件事！”），而后解开了Tom双手的束缚，热切又体贴的帮他揉手腕（顺势就把自己勃起的阴茎塞进了Tom手心里并用狗狗眼无声祈求），Tom又好气又好笑的帮他弄了出来，然后被Holland喂了水，抱去洗了澡，洗澡过程中Holland又絮叨了无数句“您根本不知道您有多招人喜欢我们有多爱您”。Tom嗓子干哑不想说话，就不停啄吻青年光洁的脸庞和脖颈，闹了好一会儿二人才清理干净，Holland为Tom穿好睡袍，心满意足地抱他下楼吃饭。  
当然，如果Tom知道Holland见到Benedict的第一句话就是“Benedict先生！honey的乳汁被我吸出来了！”的话他是打死都不会下楼吃饭的。  
当天晚上被Benedict压在床上吸吮乳头的Tom欲哭无泪的想，自己是哪里做错了还是做得太对了？  
总的来说，他还是希望这种日子能更持久一些的。


End file.
